Best Friends Forever
by BadassxKunoichi
Summary: Pein oneshot! Pein hs a talk with one of his old friends from his childhood! What will their "conversation" turn into! Pein/OC!


**A/N: Okay, this is just a oneshot of Pein and my OC. I wrote this coz I was bored...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pein :( But he owns me ;) XD jk!**

**--**

I had been in the Akatsuki for a while now. About six months. It was okay, but sometimes I miss my old home, you know? I live with all these boys, yes boys. They're _not _men. They don't _behave _like men. They're _boys_. And they can be so annoying. Esepcially at the fact that not even half of them acknowledge me. I was the only girl in Akastuki, besides Konan, and it was so not cool.

Konan and I didn't really get along. She always thought that I was gonna steal Pein or something. Just because he's my old friend. Yes, when Pein and I were younger we were like best friends basically. We both lived in the Rain Village. He found me and wanted me to join the Akatsuki. He said I would be a good addition. I don't know why. I'm not a fighter, but I can make people move. Not like Sasori, I don't _control _them like puppets. I just close my eyes and my mind and body do the rest. It's hard to explain, really.

However, living in the Akatsuki sounded like alot of fun. But it wasn't. And just _guess _who my partner _was_. _Guess. _That's right, Konan. We so didn't get along, we were the exact opposites. She was kinda girly, and I was...well...not girly. She was softcore, I was hardcore. She likes pink and blue, I like black and red. Complete opposites. When Pein made me be partner's with her I nearly screamed. But I didn't.

My relationship with other Akatsuki members was okay, though. But Konan was just always so _jealous _of me. Even now, Pein was still closer to me than he was to anyone else. He wasn't like my best friend anymore, but he still treated me with respect. More than anybody else here did...

--

I was sitting in my room at my desk. I had been sketching some anime people. Yes, I am an artist. But I'm not like Deidara or Sasori. I don't have "beleifs" about art. Art is art. Nothing else.

Art was the only thing I did when I was alone. It made me feel alive and at peace. And it was a wonderful feeling...

As I sketched I heard footsteps come down the hall, to my bedroom door. There was a knock.

"What?" I asked, annoyed at the fact that my peace was ruined.

"Yumi-chan, Leader-sama wants to speak with you now" I heard the voice of Kisame muffled through the door.

I got up out of my seat and walked over to the door. I looked up at the tall fish-man. He stared down at me for a moment.

"Thank you, Kisame-san" I replied, nodding my head with a small smile.

He returned the _very _small smile and nodded before walking away. I walked down to Pein's office, making sure I looked alright before I went in. I looked in the mirror in the hallway, just outside his door and ran my fingers through my long, wavy black hair. I fixed my black outfit.

I don't know why, but everytime I saw Pein or even thought about him I _had _to look good. I looked at my face, and my golden eyes. I absolutely _loved _my eyes! They stood out from everything. They were so yellow and intense. I loved looking at my eyes. No, I wasn't self-concieted. The only thing I've _ever_ loved about myself was my eyes. No, I wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. And hell no I didn't have the best body. But I wasn't ugly. I knew that. I was..._Unique_. Yeah, Unique was the word to describe me. I stood out from anybody else in the Akatsuki. And I wasn't like everyone else. I was usually kinda shy, and kept to myself. But sometimes I could be open. Not much, though.

I checked myself one more time before walking over to Pein's door and opening it slightly. I walked in and closed the door lightly. I saw Pein's dark figure sitting at his desk. The only thing I could see was his eyes.

Those eyes...

They always had me lost for some reason, and I didn't know why. It was amazing, really. Pein's eyes were also Unique too. They were a mix of red, oranges, and yellows. It was extremely beautiful. But I never told him that, coz it would be e_xtremely_ awkward. Haha.

"Yumi" Pein's soft voice called my name.

"Pein-sama, what did you need me for?" I asked.

He gestured for me to sit down and so I did. I looked at him in the eye and his shadow came otu of the darkness. His full face showing. I looked at his unusual peiricings. His peircings were extremely...well...hott, I must say. There's no other word for it, really. I mean I'm not one to be blunt, but there's seriously no other word I could say.

And his firey hair...so...beautiful. Yes, his hair was beautiful color too. It made me want to run my hands through it...

"Yumi, I've noticed something in these past few months" Pein said, now sitting on his desk.

"What do you mean, Pein?" I asked a little confused.

"Well...I've noticed that you're distant from everybody. Even your partner, Konan" Pein said, eyeing me a little.

I blushed a little for some reason...maybe it was the way he looked at me.

"Well...I don't really know anybody here except for you. And Konan and I really don't get along. We're complete opposites, but I can learn to deal with her" I explained.

He smirked.

"Yes, I know how Konan can be. But that's not what I'm talking about, Yumi. Why are you so distant? You've been here for half a year, almost. Don't you like it here?" He asked.

I saw the slight worry expression on his face.

"Well...it's okay, Pein. I can't say it's like home was. Because I don't really know anybody personally, except Tobi. I mean, I'm not leaving or anything. I do kinda like it here" I smiled at him.

Pein gave me the smallest of smiles.

"And why do you _kinda _like it here?" Pein asked, smirking.

I blushed a little bit more...his smirk was extremely sexy.

"Because...you were my best friend, Pein. And when you left I was lonely, there was no one interesting to talk to. No one fun to hang around with. No one to share secrets with. And when I found out you were here, that all changed" I said, smiling a little bit at the memories of us playing and talking under our tree.

Pein smiled a little. Yes, Pein actually _smiled_.

"I admit, I have missed you too. Very much so, actually. It was so quiet and lonely" Pein replied softly.

"So..." I said, blushing.

This was really akward, but kinda nice. I was opening up to him again, and he opened up to me. Like old times.

Pein smirked at my uneasyness.

"So..." He replied softly.

"Pein? Are we still, you know...friends?" I asked, hope in my eyes.

He walked over to me and leaned down. His face was so close to mine I almost fainted. Not because was close, because I was embarrassed. I mean, he's never gotten _this _close to me. Never.

"What do you think?" He asked, smirking at me.

I knew he was smirking at my blush.

"I think so..." I replied softly, trying to keep my composure.

We stared at eachother for a moment. We looked into eachother's eyes. I felt Pein put his hand on my cheek, stroking it with his thumb softly. The moment got more...romantic...and he lightly kissed my lips. I felt the coldness of his metal lip-rings.

When he kissed me I wasn't even shocked at all. It was like I wanted him to kiss me. And I'll admit, I did have a little crush on Pein. I always had. Ever since our eyes first met. I just would never admit to anyone, not even myself. We were just little kids when we met and became bffs. And that was a _very _long time ago. I was only about 17, and he was like in his 20's. Early 20's. Not many years apart. Truthfully.

Pein had parted away slowly and looked me in the eyes. I looked back at him and noticed he was blushing a little bit at what he just did. I giggled a little bit.

"You're blushing, Pein" I giggled.

His blush became even darker and I laughed. I smiled at him sweetly and cupped both of his cheeks and lightly kissed him. But the kiss got a little more rougher until it turned into a full makeout. I smiled against his lips, feeling his liprings again. I had wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed my body up against his, holding me. We soon parted for breath.

"Pein..." I whispered, cupping his cheek once more.

I stroked his cheek with my fingers softly. His skin was soft and flawless. Very beautiful too. He was very handsome.

We looked at eachother's eyes again for a few moments before kissing again. We basically made out, and it was a little rough. I, without knowing, had wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned against his lips. I felt his smirk, then I felt his tongue pressing against my pink lips. I hadn't parted, teasing him. He begged again, nope. So he put his hand on my butt, making me gasp as he entered his tongue into my mouth.

His tongue searched every inch of my mouth, savoring my taste. He tasted pretty good himself. No, he wasn't good, he was _great_. He tasted so sweet. Our tongues battled for a few moments before parting once again.

I looked up at him and put my thumb on his lips, caressing them. His lips were slightly parted as he stared at me with warmth in his eyes. I smiled at him, and he returned it.

"Pein...what are we doing?" I asked, smiling again.

"What we were meant to do a long time ago..." Pein whispered as he kissed my cheek, then went down to my neck

He placed soft, yet wet kisses up and down my neck mulitple times I softly moaned every now and then. I put my hand on his head, feeling his soft hair. It was extremely soft.

"Pein..." I moaned softly as he nipped my neck.

He slowly went from nipping to licking and finally to sucking. He found my spot and sucked on it, hard. I moaned a little louder while arching my back a little. He moved down to my color bone and did the same thing. I softly gapsed.

I felt his hands go up my shirt, caressing my curves and back. I arched my back and moaned. I felt his smirk. He lightly kissed my lips again and had brung my shirt up to my under-breast. He placed butter-fly kisses across my rock abs. I ran my fingers through his hair. It felt extremely wonderful to have his hot breath on my cold and pale skin. He lifted up my shirt farther until it was over my head and off my body. He threw it on the floor carelessly. He looked at my black lace bra that had little red skulls on it.

He smirked and shook his head.

"What?" I smirked

He rolled his eyes and I unhooked it for him, throwing it on the floor next to my shirt. He took a moment to stare at my chest, blushing badly.

"Never seen boobs before, Pein?" I teased him, giggling.

His blush deepened as he smirked evilly and tickled my sides. I laughed. Soon he stopped and lightly touched my breast. Soon he had started kissing them and sucking on them. He soon started to get rougher and massaged one breast while sucking, kissing, and nipping at the other. Soon he had my nipple in his mouth, sucking on it hard. I moaned with my fingers still running through his hair, while arching my back. He soon switched breasts and did the same thing to the other. Soon he had bit down on my right breast, drawing blood. I gasped, followed by a moan as he licked up the blood. He did the exact same thing to the other one.

After he had given my breasts attention, I unbottoned his cloak, making it fall to the floor. He had no shirt on under his robe and I smirked while blushing a little. He had a hard sixpack, followed by muscles on his arms and, well...everywhere. He was very skinny, yet muscular. I loved it. I tackled him to the floor, smirking evilly at him. I had an idea.

"It's my turn now" I whispered in his ear causing him to blush even more.

I had kissed his mouth, neck, and licked his chest. I rubbed his hard nipples and sucked on them in the process. I straddled him, running my hands all over his chest and stomach. I caressed as many muscles as I could, even his arms.

I was oblivious to the fact that I was sitting on something, though. Something that was hard on my core. I had felt his eraction and moaned. He smirked and rubbed my curves.

"Ride me, Yumi..." He moaned.

I slowly started to move my hips forward and backwards, then got the rhythem and went faster. We were both moaning as I did this. He rocked to it a little bit, but not much. His hands ran over my back, curves, and of course my breasts. I was starting to get wet and stopped. He whimpered and frowned. I smiled and kissed his lips passionately before parting away. I took my pants off in front of him. Then I had an idea.

"Pein, could you help me take off my underwear?" I asked, with a pouty face.

He smirked and brought me back down to the floor, leaning over me. He bent down, grabbed hold of my thong with his teeth and pulled it down off my legs and toes. He threw the thong on the floor not too far away. He smirked at the sight of seeing me on the floor, naked, with my legs opened. His blush was also pretty dark, but yet so was mine.

Pein inserted a finger into me, then another, and another. He had three fingers in me, ripping me. I whimpered, but he kissed my lips and neck to make me feel better. Soon the pain was gone and he was pumping his fingers in and out of me. I rocked to his rhythem and soon had my...orgasm...all over his hand...

He smirked and brung his hand up to his mouth, licking my juices away. I looked at him like he was crazy, he only smirked.

"Pein, that's disgusting!" I yelled at him, blushing.

"I don't care..." He smirked as he kissed me.

He bent his head down to my womanhood and started licking, and sucking. I wrapped my legs around his neck gently while putting my hands on his head. I moaned, yelped, and screamed his name multiple times. I had soon came again and he licked every single drop up.

After that he flipped us over, and I took his pants off. I saw his boxers, they had little flying pigs on them. I laughed loudly as he blushed.

"I like your boxers, Pein" I commented smiling tenderly at him before lightly kissing hs lips.

He smirked and kissed me back.

"It's my turn to have the pleasure" He smirked evilly.

"You mean you want me too...?" I blushed darkly, shocked at his suggestion.

"Yes" He replied, putting his hands behind his head.

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled his boxers down. Okay, I've seen pictures of big manhoods in my time, but Pein was...woah...

He was _**HUGE**_!! And I mean huge! My blush over came my whole face, not just my cheeks. He smirked evilly.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully and bent my head down, sucking on his tip. I slowly put the whole thing in my mouth, surpised that I could even ge this tip in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down sucking on him hard. I felt his hand on my head, and heard his soft moans. I smiled and licked, sucked, and nipped at his tip.

I sucked on him for a few minutes before he came in my mouth. I didn't expect it quite yet and hacked some of it up, he smirked and I swallowed what I could.

"Sorry...I didn't expect it" I blushed, whiping his cum off my face.

"S'okay" He smiled and cupped my cheek.

Now the real-deal came. He flipped us over and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Are you ready?" He asked, in a serious tone.

I smiled up at him and kissed him passionately with meaning and want.

"Yes, Pein...I am..." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled and slowly entered my core, stretching it. I dug my fingernails in his arms, drawing blood. It had no effect on him, but he looked at me with sympathy. He kissed my lips, knowing that I would scream. I whimpered as a couple tears came down my cheeks.

"You want me to stop?" He asked.

I shook my head no, and got used to the pain a few moments later.

"GO!" I moaned.

He smirked and started pumping in and out, getting faster with each thrust.

"Ooooh, Pein! Harder!" I begged.

He did as I commanded and went harder, faster, and deeper! I didn't even have to tell him! It's like he already knew what I wanted before I even said it! We both thrusted, moaned, and kissed each other. This had to be the most special moment I've ever had with him. The most special moment of my _life_.

--

It had been a couple hours since we had started, and Pein showed me may posistions I have never even dreamed of. He brought me so much pleasure and love. I absolutely...loved...it. He had made me feel so loved. So wanted, so needed. Not in the sexual way, no. But in the emotional way.

I was on the top now and I was moaning and screaming his name.

"P-Pein-Sam-ma!" I moaned.

He smirked.

Soon both of our oragsms...well...came. I fell ontop of him, out of breath. I smiled and looked him the eyes. He did the same and cupped my cheek again. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Pein, I love you..." I said, playing with his hair.

"I love you too, Yumi" He smiled.

After that he picked me up and carried me to his bed. We laid there in each other's arms, sleeping.

Who would have ever known that _Pein_ would be my true love?

My heart did...

--

**A/N: LONGEST ONESHOT EVER!! (faints) XD Sorry that it's really sappy and all! But it's also yummy! Pein-flavored, yeah baby! XD jk! Anyway I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was very emotional and sweet. It wasn't "Lemony" at all. It was sweet and emotion. He didn't have SEX with her...He MADE LOVE to her ;-) PLEASE RNR!! **

_**xXixamDEADXx**_

**Sorry if Pein or Kisame are OOC! Sorry if it's sucky! But I typed ALOT so please be nice! First Pein oneshot/fanfic EVER!**


End file.
